The use of mobile computing devices continues to grow. In particular, business and other enterprises have come to rely on mobile computing devices to allow individuals to remotely access various enterprise resources. Such resources may include, for example, electronic mail services, file services, data, and other electronic resources provided by the computer systems of an enterprise.
With this insurgence of business use, individuals are beginning to use their mobile computing devices in both business and personal ways. For example, an employee of a corporation may access a corporate email account and a personal email account from the same mobile computing device.